Lifes A Little White Lie
by NekoVal
Summary: AU. Kurosaki Hisoka is a girl attending her first year at a new highschool. Immediatly she mets up with the happy go lucky Tsuzuki Asato who adds Hisoka to his inner circle of close friends in no time. But Hisoka cant be so friendly, theres something shes
1. Meet me there

Lifes A Little White Lie  
Yami no Matsuei  
Romance/Yaoi/AU  
  


AU fic. Kurosaki Hisoka is a girl attending her first year at a new highschool. Immediatly she mets up with the happy go lucky Tsuzuki Asato who adds Hisoka to his inner circle of close friends in no time. But Hisoka isn't ready to be so friendly just yet, theres something she's hiding that nobody can know of. 

AN: This fic is an AU(alternate universe) kind of fic..and Ive messed around with peoples sexes to make things a bit more interesting. ^^ You'll have to read further if you'd like to find out who is who,...er what. Also this fic is very TsuHi, with bits of TatsWat and lotsa Muraki psychoness. I took inspiration from the anime series and tried re-creating some scenes, but of course with the different plot. As well as themes from other manga/anime I love. (see if you can guess any. *snicker*) 

Also, chapter 1 is real short compared to chapter 2. But I wanted a lot more to happen in the 2nd chapter..just went in a bit detailed. ^^; Please please please R&R!!! Id love to see it as a long series, but highly doubt Ill write many chapters to it. So it will remain fairly short. Sowwies..its harder to find time to write. x.x 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, only in my dreams. But I do own all rights to this fic idea and every lil happening in it. >=D   


* * *

  
  
Chapter 01.  
[Meet me there...]  
  


_When your eyes met mine, they quickly looked away. Your shy, I understand, but do you have to be so cold?_   
  


Kurosaki Hisoka stared intensly at her reflection in the dancing puddle at her feet. It had grown much since she first stopped at its side, hands gripped tightly on the purple and black umbrella she clenched with pale hands. The rain didn't even start to slow any since it started early that morning, if anything it just got harder. But thankfully there was no lightning. That was something the young Hisoka couldn't and wouldn't want to deal with this day. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair and turned her head to the side to look it over in the water. She had wished it to grow out further before the fall, but it had not, and now didn't even reach her neck. But it looked feminine enough, especially with the added adorable green clip at the front. Her bright green eyes gave a feeling of cheerfullness and sweet innocence, but there was also some sadness in them. And something about her aura made you think she hid some sad past and anguish. 

Hisoka tugged on the blue skirt with white trim and adjusted the short sleeved sailor suit top with triangular bottom hem. She felt a bit odd in such a skirt, it wasnt extremely short, but was a decent distance from her knees. As the light at the corner changed, Hisoka looked up from the ground and made her way across the street slowly. 

"Hurry, hurry! We're getting wet!" 

Hisoka glanced back over her shoulder and watched as a trio of girls ran past her, books held over their heads. "Hurry, hurry!!" The girl at the end yelled out as she pushed her way pass Hisoka and knocked the green eyed girl down. Hisoka let out a small grunt as her bottom hit the ground hard, the umbrella flying from her hands. She didn't waste time by yelling out at the girls as they continued on, she didn't have the strength to do so. 

"Are you ok?" A small voice came from above and Hisoka looked up to give the voice a face. She stared up at the brunet with green eyes that sparkled like her own. He had a kind and caring expression, and simply boyish charm about him. Hisoka couldn't help but to blush slightly as he outstreached an arm to help her up. 

"A-arigato..." 

The boy smiled cheerfully and pulled Hisoka to her feet. "Do itashimaste.." He paused and looked Hisoka over with a suprised look. "Do I know you from somewhere?.." He asked after a short while. "Aa...I don't think so." Hisoka said barely above a whisper. The two looked a bit like twins, and could've been mistaken as so by any passing people. "I'm Minase Hijiri! You are?..." 

Hisoka was a bit surprised that the boy cared to know such a thing just yet, but she answered. "Kurosaki Hisoka.." 

"Aa.. Kurosaki-san. Well, should we be going to school Kurosaki-san?" 

"But..." Hisoka began, stopping before she could even begin as Hijiri gripped her wrist lightly and continued on. How he knew she was headed to the same school was beyond her, but maybe there was something that gave her away, so she simply followed. "Takuman-Kei High?" Hisoka asked.  
"Mhm! Your a new student aren't you?"  
"Yes.."  
"You'll like it, I'm sure. Other than those girls that passed you, everyone is pretty nice, like myself." Hijiri smiled as he finished off the sentence, walking at a more even pace now, as not to force the girl to run. "I...hope I can.."   
  


* * *

  
  


"Mou...you got wet some. I didn't notice it while out in the rain." Hijiri looked over Hisoka's clothes from a close proximity, forcing a pink hue in the blond's face. Indeed the rain had gotten a chance to soak into the girls hair, shirt and bottom where she landed. "I'll be fine." Hisoka said bluntly. She really didn't want to make much of the problem, it only drew more attention to her. There were though, some other students drenched from the rain. Hisoka even sighted the rude girls from earlier along the hallway, being harassed by guys that could see through their shirts now thanks to the rain. Hisoka just sighed inwardly and turned away. People like that got little to no respect from the young girl. There was no reason for them to act out their own anger or dispare on others, it made more sense to Hisoka for them to instead hide it deep within themselves. As she had, and still did herself. 'Theres no sense in sharing your sorrow with others...' 

"Hijiri-chaaaaan!!" A new voice rang down the hallway, approaching the two freshmen as they trecked their way to class. It forced Hisoka to turn quickly in surprise as Hijiri did so with more of an expectant expression. A tall brunet with the shiniest amethyst eyes skipped the short distance to the pair, Inu ears and tail sprouting from him instantly as he pounced onto Hijiri. 

"Hijiri-chaaan! Did you bring sweets for Tsuzuki-chan?!" The scene of the tall and obviously older man snuggling on the young boy startled Hisoka a bit. She was taken back by the obvious closeness and friendship between the two. This new man seemed a bit too old to be a student at the school..maybe a relative..not a teacher of course! Or maybe....? Didn't this school have policies against such a thing? Hisoka noticed that not one person passing by was staring at them, but instead went along with their buisness as if it were common place. 

"Aah.. Tsuzuki, I want you to meet someone." 

Hisoka snapped from her concentrated state and looked up at the man that was now smiling down at her. He had lost the chibi expression and adorable Inu ears and tail for now, and was framed by a reef of flowers. Atleast in Hisoka's eyes. The man was dressed in a fairly formal suit, a white blouse partially unbuttoned at the top, with black dress pants. Hisoka was captivated by those inhuman violet eyes, his cheerful smile, gracefully toned frame, glowing aura of kindness. She could go on and on, and stare at him the whole day. Or so she thought.. 

"Ah! Domo." He said cheerfully, leaning close to the girl and causing her to lean back some, a bit taken back by his closeness. "Uh..aa..." Was all Hisoka could manage out, so the man just spoke again. "Asato Tsuzuki des! Whats your name?..." Hijiri watched as Hisoka moved a bit further back as Tsuzuki leaned yet closer, that signature smile on his face. 

"Uhm..this is Kurosaki Hisoka. Shes a new student here, and I believe we have a few classes together. Ne Kurosaki-san?" 

Hisoka forced herself to look away from Tsuzuki and back to Hijiri. "Un.." 

"Aa, well thats good. Hopefully I'll be able to see her around more-Ah! Do you have any sweets Kurosaki-chan?!" Tsuzuki completely changed subjects and regained his inu ears and tail, pressing his body against Hisoka's. "K-Kaaa!" Hisoka squeeled out and wriggled free of his body, blush returning to her cheeks. Tsuzuki blinked and stared at the girl with a confused expression. He took this time as she sheilded herself to look her over, taking in her innocently femine apperances. There was nothing overly voluptious about her body, but she was young and had that youthful beauty. Her eyes were just as captivating as his own, and with those lush eyelashes you couldn't help but zero on in the girls best feature. But then there was the hurt that seemed to eminate from them. 

"Your very beautiful!" Tsuzuki chirped out, without second guessing what he would say to the girl. So confident he was. Hijiri merly sweatdropped with a smile and watched as Hisoka's cheeks burned crimson and she stuttered. "I..I...I...." she paused and gripped her fist tight around her books, her eyes open wide in surprise. "B-Bakayaro!" She yelled the words just as the morning bell bagan to sound, giving her good reason to run to her first class. And so she did. 

"Kurosaki-san!" Hijiri called out, spinning around to watch as Hisoka ran down the hall. "Hisoka-chaan!" Tsuzuki yelled out at her as well. "Mou...I didn't say anything wrong did I?" Tsuzuki looked down at his young friend with a hurt yet still adorable face.   
"I-Iie...I don't believe so.." The green eyed brunet watched the shrinking figure of his new friend along the corridor. Then the ringing bell reminded the youth that standing around like so wouldn't help his grades any. "Ah, gomen Tsuzuki-san, I'll talk to you later, ne?" 

"Mm!" Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully watching as Hijiri left as well, a bit hurridly as not to miss role call. His friend was never really one to do such a thing, always a very intelligent boy. A grumbling sound from below changed Tsuzuki's expression from joyful to shocked. "Eeeh!? Hijiri-chan forgot my sweets!" The tears swelled up in his eyes instantly as he stood in the now empty hallway.   
  


* * *

  
  


Class seemed to drag on, with no breaks for conversation at all. Hisoka was given a good scrutinizing earlier in the class as she was introduced to the class. It didn't help any that one of the trio of girls was seated in the front row and seemed to glare at Hisoka with such evil eyes. The evil girl was just ignored for now though, and Hisoka was seated beside the only friend she had made so far. Minase Hijiri. Hisoka wondered what kind of boy he was. She watched him now, staring attentivly at the teacher, with a slightly more look on his face, his pencil tapping at the paper ready to write. He seemed like such a kind and caring boy, without any troubles at all. The way he just accepted everyone...Hisoka wished she could be the same. 

His relationship with that older man intrigued Hisoka as well. She began to blush again thinking about it. Why was he so kind and overly open with Hijiri, even if they were friends, he was very cuddly. Maybe more?! Hisoka shot upright as if someone had shocked her with a tazer, shoving her notes across her desk in the process. Hijiri glanced over at her a bit startled, glancing down at the papers now at her feet. 

"Are you ok?..." 

Hisoka's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. Luckily nobody else had taken notice to the girls small outburst. "Mm..I'm allright.." Why was she caring so much anyway? Did it matter that Tsuzuki and Hijiri were close friends? And who was it she was jealous of; Hijiri? Tsuzuki? Or just that she had nobody close to her like that? They were all questions her subconcious asked as she now retrieved her notes and returned to staring at her sensei.   
  


* * *

  
  


"Ja matane!" Hijiri chirped out, waving yet again to his new friend to which Hisoka just waved back lazily. Class had ended soon enough, though it didn't seem so to the tired blonde. Hijiri was now headed off to another class, and Hisoka was left to find her next class on her own. She watched as her new friend rounded a corner and was gone before turning to leave, her eyes set on the schedule she held. She didnt get very far before bumping into something solid, something she deduced as a human body. Both people let out a grunt and stumbled backward, Hisoka getting the worst of it. She fought to keep her balance, but was quickly loosing the fight and ready to hit the ground if not for the arms that swooped down and cupped her waist. 

Hisoka was halted in the odd position, her body at a slant, heels barely on the floor, her arms stretched out over her head, books in hand and the body of her savior in close proximity. She was ready to thank the person, even if she felt a bit odd with them so close to her, that is if she had not seen who it was. Her eyes buldged as she stared up at those wide sparkling violet eyes she rememberd well already. The man just smiled sweetly down at her, as if it was nothing to him. 

"Hisoka-chan should be more careful!" 

'H-Hisoka...chan..?' Hisoka blushed quickly. "Eh?" Again he had refered to her so informally, and added the very friendly 'chan' as well. What was with this guy? 

"I finally get to see you again. You ran off so quickly earlier, I thought you might try to avoid me." Tsuzuki made no effort to change their position and seemed very comfortable as it were. "I didn't scare you or anything, did I?" He had practically hit it right on the money with his last statement. Visually scary he was not, but personality wise he frightened the timid and withdrawn Hisoka. She remained silent and stared up at him, her cheeks even reder than they had gotten earlier. First thing that came to her mind when she sighted him again was what he had said to her earlier. 'Your very beautiful.'...... 

While Hisoka had been staring, Tsuzuki was awaiting an answer. "Daijoubu?" This time his voice snapped Hisoka from her dream and she put on a cold expression. "I'm fine." she said it very blandly, and waited for Tsuzuki to set her upright. A long enough period of time, only a few seconds actually, went by before he moved and Hisoka added a bit of extra incentive to get herself free. "Would you mind..." She paused and in a smooth and graceful motion brought down her arms and bonked Tsuzuki on the head with her books. "Letting me go now?" 

Tsuzuki got a chibi expression from it and remained still as a small tear formed at the corner of one eye. "Haai.." He shook it off and stepped backward, tugging Hisoka's body upright and setting her flat on the ground as he did. Hisoka glanced down at Tsuzuki's arms still wrapped at her waist then back to his face hintingly. "Oop!" Tsuzuki quickly snatched his hands back and scratched at his head a bit embaressed. "Sorry about that..." he blushed ever so slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Hisoka clentched her books tight at her chest and stared almost wantingly at Tsuzuki's embaressed facade. He was even cuter with that embaressed face, so adorable. 

Tsuzuki blinked once noticing her expression. "...?" 

"Ah! Nothing..I'm going to be late for class.." It would be expected that after saying the words, she would make an effort to move around the older man and leave. But she stayed still, as if expecting him to move aside and let her pass. Or maybe because, subconciously, she didn't want to leave. 

"Heh..I hope you wont be. If so, just tell your sensei you were with me." 

Hisoka arched a brow. She failed to realize how confessing she got caught up in the hallway with another student would benifit her any. "How will..that help?" 

"Eh? Oh, you don't know do you? I'm a teacher here." 

Hisoka's eyes went wide. "Teacher?!" So her assumptions were correct, the older man was a teacher. But then... 

"Mou...why do you seem so surprised?" Tsuzuki looked a bit hurt by her words, but not far from carefree. 

"Well..." A bit esasperated, Hisoka scratched at her temple slightly. "You aren't exactly teacher material.." 

Tsuzuki went chibi and whined aloud, looking more hurt than before. "Mouuu...Hisoka-chan is so meaan!" he stopped and snapped back to normal. "Heh, I guess thats right. Truth is, I'm only a student teacher as of now." 

Then it was explained. Though Hisoka thought most student teachers would remain professional most of the time, as to get a good name for themselves. Didn't they have to asert their authority to the students? But this guy was different in many ways, formality included. Hisoka watched now as he moved forward, closer to her as his eyes lite up just slightly. "So...does Hisoka-chan have any sweets?" 

"Ugh.." Hisoka slunk backward and gave Tsuzuki an annoyed look. Again with the sweets. "You could try to act a bit more like a teacher, y'know." Tsuzuki just shook his head quickly with a smile, then stepped closer stil to Hisoka. "It doesn't mean I can't like sweets, ne?" 

"Stay professional with your students." Hisoka said bluntly, a direct order to his sempai, as if he was his boss or something. Tsuzuki pouted and gave Hisoka his adorable puppy eyes, something that did not affect her in the least. 'Why is she so...' Tsuzuki began to think to himself, but quickly stopped and drew out a long sigh before smiling again. "Seriousness...Hisoka-chan..is saved for the old and weary. You should be more happy." 

Hisoka arched a brow and began to make her way around Tsuzuki as time wore down for her to reach her next class. But she was stopped again as Tsuzuki sprung in the way of her path, equipped with inu ears and tail. "Lets get some sweets after school Kurosaki Hisoka-kun." His statement surprised Hisoka as the others had done many times before. 

"N-nani?!" 

"There is a place that has great cinnamon cakes; Cinnaron, lets get some today. I'd like to get to know Hijiri-chan's friend better." 

Was he asking her out on a date? All Hisoka could do was glare at him and try hard to hide her embaressment with anger. Tsuzuki simply put his hands in his pockets casually and moved to the side so Hisoka could get past. Still she didn't move though and instead Tsuzuki walked by her, brushing shoulders with the small blonde. 

"Meet me there.." he said in a low and almost sexy voice. Hisoka stood, arms wrapped tightly around her school books as she listened to his footsteps fade down the corridor. A loud ringing signal of the start of her next class was the only thing to snap her from the stunned state. 

"Kyaaa! Baka Asato-san!!" In a sudden rush Hisoka was headed off down the hall, mentally forming an excuse or way to blame Tsuzuki for her perdicament. She only hoped his story of being a student teacher was indeed the truth.   


------End.  
  
=====================================  
  
Sooo, how was it? Feedback please..^_^ Chapter 2, I warn, is much longer. I should've joined the two..also I will be going back and fixing spelling mistakes, but please ignore any as of now. Thankies!! Daisuke!! 


	2. I waited for you

Lifes A Little White Lie  
Yami no Matsuei  
Romance/Yaoi/AU  
  


AU fic. Kurosaki Hisoka is a girl attending her first year at a new highschool. Immediatly she mets up with the happy go lucky Tsuzuki Asato who adds Hisoka to his inner circle of close friends in no time. But Hisoka isn't ready to be so friendly just yet, theres something she's hiding that nobody can know of. 

AN: This fic is an AU(alternate universe) kind of fic..and Ive messed around with peoples sexes to make things a bit more interesting. ^^ You'll have to read further if you'd like to find out who is who,...er what. Also this fic is very TsuHi, with bits of TatsWat and lotsa Muraki psychoness. I took inspiration from the anime series and tried re-creating some scenes, but of course with the different plot. As well as themes from other manga/anime I love. (see if you can guess any. *snicker*) 

Heres the chapter 2, I did both before posting so I wouldn't have to make everyone wait. Teheh, now you all have to wait for chapter 3! Please please please R&R!!! Id love to see it as a long series, but highly doubt Ill write _many_ chapters to it. So it will remain fairly short. Sowwies..its harder to find time to write. x.x 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, only in my dreams. But I do own all rights to this fic idea and every lil happening in it. >=D   


* * *

  
  
Chapter 02.  
[I waited for you...]  
  


_Don't act as though your so invinsible, shut out and seperate from the world. Your vulnerable, we all are, but its nothing to dwell on._

By mid afternoon the sun had won the battle against those stubborn clouds and now lite up the sky with a bombardment of bright rays. With the end of school, Hisoka trecked out gradually, keenly aware of her surroundings. She was looking out for that strange man, if he were to catch sight of her, he would probably coax the girl into going with him to the cinnamon shop. And the girl had no intention of hanging around that man any longer than she may be forced to in future school circumstances. On that thought she turned completely around and looked through the crowd of students exiting into the courtyard. If he was a student teacher there, it would probably mean at one point he would intern at a present teachers classroom. 'Hopefully...' Hisoka thought. 'it wont be any of mine...'. 

As Hisoka made her way around the corner of the schoolyard and down the sidewalk she found herself wishing Hijiri could be there. The similar looking brunette had practice after school with one of the musical instructors, and wasn't able to walk home with his new found friend. He had seemed heartbroken enough when explaining so to Hisoka, so the young girl took it as a truthful excuse. There had been times in the past, Hisoka remembered, that excuses were made solely to stay away from the girl. Friends..she never made easily, not until today. 

"Mmf.." Hisoka grunted quietly as her shoulder brushed against a lightpole. She hadn't been paying attention. Instantly she began to think of this morning, and how she pumped into the tall, amethyst eyed sensei. 'Baka..' She shook the thought from her mind and concentrated on the road ahead, bumping into another pole wasn't the funnest thing. 

She walked for a short while, schoolbag switching from both shoulders, to one, to her hand. Her surroundings switched rather gradually, the number of sakura trees dwindling to a few every other corner as she entered the more urban area. The smell of desserts bombarded Hisoka's nose and her pace slowed slightly. Why, she didn't know, but suddenly her feet felt heavier. To her right was the exact shop Tsuzuki had refered to in the beggining of the day. Cinnaron. It looked in good buisness, not overly crowded, but fairly busy. 

'Lets get some sweets after school Kurosaki Hisoka-kun.' 

Tsuzuki's sentence repeated in Hisoka's head and she stopped completely, forcing her eyes shut tight. She didn't wish to remember any of his words, his actions, or him at all, but for some reason her mind refused to let him go. Maybe she would stand around and wait, if for only a short while. He had probably came, waited, then left by now anyway, so Hisoka was sure she wouldn't meet him. And so she stood, back pressed against the wall of the shop, hands gripped tightly to the handle of her bag and waited. The wind began to blow lazily, and whipped up stray sakura petals and took them gracefully past Hisoka's feminine face. Eyes closed, Hisoka allowed herself to enjoy the scerene feeling of air dancing through her hair. She wished to enjoy the small delights in life like this all day long, but there was always the lingering depression of her reality that held her back. If only she could be as carefree as Hijiri-chan, or Tsuzuki-san.... 'Again...' Again she had thought of him, and quickly she opened her eyes and decided to move on. It had been 10 minutes already since Hisoka stopped, long enough time she thought given to the teacher. She turned slowly and began to walk onward. 

"Hisokaaaa-chan!!" 

The emerald eyed girl stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. It was Tsuzuki, of course, this by now Hisoka could tell. The taller man dashed forward and stopped at the still Hisoka's side, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hisoka-chan, where were you? Your late for our date." 

Hisoka flinched visably. "I never said I was going to meet you, and its not a date!" she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and started forward again. 

"Mouu...Hisoka-chan really is so mean!" Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka walked off, saddened, and quickly realized that the girl was not going to stop. His face hardened and he walked forward sternly, streaching out an arm and gripping onto Hisoka's wrist. 

"Nan-!" Hisoka turned around quickly and stared up at the man's serious face, stopping before even starting her scentence. She realized now just how serious his face was, not too serious, but more so than he had been the whole day. 

"I waited for you..." He said the words without moving his amethyst eyes from the girl's emerald ones. Increasing the effect of his seriousness even more. Was he really hurt that the girl didn't show up? Hisoka wondered how he could really expect her to agree, when she didn't even know the man. 

"I...Asato-san, I never said I would meet you here." 

"But you're here aren't you?" 

"Ah!.." Hisoka stared at him, mouth agap. "...I was just passing by!" 

There was a moment of silence before Tsuzuki smiled wide and tugged the girl back in the direction of the store. "Well, now that you're here lets get some cake! I'll even forget that you were late for our important date." Hisoka's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth in protest, but nothing came out. She allowed the tall man to tug her into the cinnamon shop, admiring the modern and comfortable decor until inquiring eyes of others set on her. The pair was being stared at by current customers wondering just why the man was pulling the girl into the shop. Hisoka's cheeks flushed as she filled with embaressment. Just as she was going to try and snatch her hand away from Tsuzuki, he stopped infront of a table and let her go. 

Hisoka tugged her arms back and stared at Tsuzuki angrily. "Don't do that!" 

But by now Tsuzuki was seated in his previous spot and looking down at the empty plates wantingly. "See...I waited so long for you, I got too hungry...and ate this much." 

Hisoka let her glance fall to the many empty plates set out infront of Tsuzuki. Her eyes opened wide as she got a chibi shocked expression. "This much?...in such little time? Asato-san, it was only 15 minutes top you were waiting." 

Tsuzuki looked up at the smaller girl surprised before speaking. "B-But!" Hisoka only frowned and held her schoolbag with weak hands. Tsuzuki looked her over slowly again before motioning to the seat across from him. "Sit down Hisoka-chan, we'll get to know eachother." Hisoka arched a brow and stared at the man, realizing he was serious about wanting the girl to sit and enjoy this 'date' with him. Her feet were feeling oddly weak, so with a sigh she sat down in the chair and set her schoolbag at her feet. Already she didn't like the way this scene was unfolding. The two had already caught attention with their interesting entrance, and now the people that had begun to stare before still were. Now, no doubt, they thought of them as a couple. 

"So, Hisoka-chan! Have you made any friends in school yet?" 

Hisoka sighed aloud and looked away from the brunette, resting some of her weight lazily on her elbows as they rested on the table top. Only person that came to mind when he asked the question, was her brunette counterpart; Hijiri. Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side and waited for the girls answer, an answer that did not come. 

"Is Hisoka-chan hungry? I'm ready to order some more cinnamon cakes, you'll love them they'r-" 

"What kind of teacher /are/ you?" Hisoka interupted, her question hinted with insult. 

"Aa..." Tsuzuki blinked innocently. "A student teacher, like I told you." he smiled that signature smile, and leant forward, resting on the table. 

"I don't mean that. Your not a very good student teacher Asato-san." she said the words bluntly, adding no explanation to her comment, but simply stating how she felt. 

Tsuzuki blinked then giggled, an act that caught Hisoka's attention quickly. "Hai, I'm not that good of a teacher..my grades were well enough, but I'm not sure I'll be much of the typical teacher material." 

Hisoka held back the urge to say 'Amen.' Instead she just put on the smug expression again and turned her head away. She refused to stare into those amethyst eyes any longer, for it only would draw her into listening to his words further. 

"I'm sure you get good grades as well, ne Hisoka-chan?" 

"Mm.." Hisoka grunted lazily. 

"And maybe some extra activities as well?" 

"Mm..." 

"Like track and music and fencing?" 

"Mm..." 

"And I'm sure all the students and teachers admire your beautiful looks." 

There was silence, and all Hisoka could manage was a bright red blush. He had again called her beautiful, and this time the girl couldn't muster out a forceful 'Bakayaro' to silence the man. She stared ahead at the wall, her body suddenly uncomfortably warm. Tsuzuki really was the pushy type, not holding anything back, and extremely stubborn. Somewhat like Hisoka, though her blunt personality took a more negative turn. The two sat in silence for a while, Tsuzuki still staring at Hisoka as she avoided eye contact. He looked at the girl with his more serious face now, trying hard to ignore the smell of sponge cake growing from the kitchen. He really did think of Hisoka as a beautiful girl, there was something about her soft facade that made Tsuzuki want to touch her cheek lightly. 

"...Do you inheret you looks from your mother?" 

In a surprisingly quick motion, one you would think would snap Hisoka's neck, she spun her head to face Tsuzuki. An angered look like none Tsuzuki had seen thus far. But it was more than just anger..the girls eyes bloomed with a hurt like no other. With the mention of Hisoka's mother, it took everything to keep the girl from crying. She forced herself up from the chair and snatching her bag began to run from the room. Tsuzuki stood quickly and went to run after the young girl. 

With the whispers and stares of everyone in the store, Hisoka ran from its doors and toward the street, eyes shut tight in frustration. 'Mother...' She had to hold her composer, crying infront of that baka Tsuzuki was nothing the girl would take lightly. He couldn't see, nobody could. If she were to cry infront of them, they would know how vulnerable she was and would ask and pry and force it out of her. The truth she hid from everyone. 

"Hisokaa!!" 

Tsuzuki's voice came as a muffled scream of desperation. Muffled by another, more overpowering sound of desperation, but one not human. A loud honk, blarring in close proximity from Hisoka's right. She spun her head to face the truck, noticing just how large it was, just how close to her it was. This was it, there was no way she could duck out of the way in time to save her own life. Everything seemed to move in slow motion now as Hisoka's body was enveloped in warm arms, as a firm body held her close and slowly she was pulled from the trucks path and forced to the sidewalk. Her back hit the wall hard as the body of her savior hovered above her. The honking blared on, but faded as the truck driver continued on down the road, not even checking to see if the girl was allright. Hisoka though, still had not realized just what had happened. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into Tsuzuki's amethyst orbs. He stood over the girl, arms on either side of her head pressed against the wall of the building. Their faces were almost intamitly close, and the full effect of Tsuzuki's intense stare sent a chill through Hisoka's body. 

"Tsuzu...ki.." Hisoka's body suddenly felt extremely heavy and she slumped to the side, eyes closing and legs wobbling beneath her. She felt as though she were going to faint, and Tsuzuki quickly took notice. 

"Hisoka!? Hisoka are you hurt anywhere?" Tsuzuki began to trace his hands down Hisoka's arm and toward the young girls torso. A firm hand gripped Tsuzuki's suddenly and the man looked back to Hisoka's face, which he now found quite a bit alert. 

"I'm fine." 

"But Hisoka-" 

"Im fine!" Hisoka yelled the words then quickly let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. 

Tsuzuki glared at the youth and pressed a hand firmly against her forehead and felt the burning warmth. "Your getting a fever! C'mon, you need to rest, my house isn't far." Again Tsuzuki tried to take a gentle hold on the girl's body, but she quickly squirmed free, using what of the little energy she had to get out of Tsuzuki's shadow. 

"Really...I'm ok. I just need to rest at my house..." she tried to be more calm and sure of herself when she spoke, without as much hostility as before. Maybe this way he would listen. She slid across the wall for a short while, using it as a sort of support, then forced herself upright and walked away slowly. Tsuzuki simply watched on, dissapointed in the girls stubborness and cold personality. There was something that hurt her so much she forced others away. Something that she hid deep inside, and Tsuzuki was determined to find out what.   
  


* * *

  
  


The library felt erily silent to the student teacher as he sat in solitary at a corner table. Again he had been blacklisted from his own university's library, and was forced to study in the one belonging to the school his small violin playing friend attended. He didn't mind it too much though, he spent enough time here that books and research material was easier to find. But with all the silence Tsuzuki found it hard to concentrate. Every small scrible he made in his notebook made a sound that echoed through the library. And then there were the depressing thoughts that flooded his mind; ones of the silent blond that he saved the day before. Hisoka wasn't with Hijiri this morning, so the sugar glutton missed his chance to see if she was well. Pushing the matter in one day would only make her more elusive and withdrawn, so Tsuzuki allowed her to walk alone yesterday, but now he was getting worried. 

Tsuzuki let out a long sigh and let his head drop to the table, arms outstreched at either side of his head. All this worrying was stressful, and stress made Tsuzuki tired. And the only thing that cured exhaustion in the amethyst eyed teacher was loving attention and sweets. Sweets he could find in the study. 

"Mmm..." 

Tsuzuki smiled wide and sprung upward, closing his books and piling them atop eachother. He would be back of course, but for now they could set in the boring living room while he walked around and took a snack. He stood upright and headed out the study, streaching out his arms and yawning as he went. 'Maybe..' he hoped. 'I walk by Hisoka's class on the way.'   
  


* * *

  
  


Hisoka's legs wobbled weakly under her weight as she traveled the hallway. The medicine she had taken earlier in the day was now wearing off with the growing hours of the schoolday. Thankfully, Seiichirou Tatsumi-sensei had allowed the girl to take a break from his class and refill her body with the much needed fever medicine. She walked slowly down the hall, occasionally leaning her weight against the tile wall for support and rest as a group of students changing classes moved by her. They glanced at her curiously, and with scenerity one boy stopped and offered to help the girl, but of course Hisoka denied. Before long she had reached the medical wing, and weakly pushed the door open and was quickly greeted by short woman with long blond hair and round glasses. 

"May I help you?" she asked politely, though it was obvious to the woman that the young lady was ill. Before Hisoka could answer, the woman helped ease her onto a long couch rested along the wall. "A fever I'm guessing...so early..that rain yesterday has already taken effect." 

Hisoka merely rested her body back, breathing slightly heavier than normal. The woman pressed her hand lightly against the youth's forehead then was on her way into a backroom. "Do you have any allergies to medicine?" she called out from the back room. Hisoka weakly shook her head, a response that the woman would not be able to recognize, so Hisoka quickly added a "no" afterward. The woman walked back in from the back room, bottle of pills in one hand, and cough syrup in the other. She set the two on a table across from Hisoka and pulled a themometer from her nurses' apron then popped it into the emerald eyed girl's mouth. 

"37.5 degree celcius." she stated after a short while then removed the themometer. Hisoka sighed again, a bit relieved this time. Atleast the medicine she had taken earlier had brought her temperature down from a distressing 38.85 degrees celcius. "Now..I'll just need some information.." the woman began as she pulled a clipboard from the sidetable. 

Hisoka sat upright and answered the woman's questions as they came and watched with heavy eyes as she scribbled down the responses. The questioning didn't take too long thankfully, and the woman seemed kind enough, so Hisoka's suffering was kept at a minimul. It was good to know that this woman could be trusted with information about Hisoka's family that the girl could not share with any other. She had really wished she wouldn't have to tell, but need to know emergency contact was required. This information, Hisoka would be willing to share with this woman, but there was another beyond Hisoka's sight that would be allowed access to the personal file as well. 

The pale white haired man watched silently from the office, elbows rested on his desk, his fingers enlaced in a weak fist. His distored, and inhuman looking eye twinkled every so often in the suns light as it streamed through the window. The day had been long, but far from boring for the doctor. Already two of the doctor's favorite 'patients' had dropped by for a 'visit', one they didn't exactly seem to enjoy. And now the apperance of this new student was iccing on the cake. Though she was female, and not the usual for patient material for the man, something about her was intruiging. He watched her now as she stood and made her way out of the room, looking more healthy than she did when she first arrived. A pity really. As the door closed behind her and she turned down the hall, the pale man stood. 

Adjusting his glasses and white trench coat, he left the small office, nodding slowly to the nurse as she stared wide eyed at him, a bit startled by his sudden apperance. She watched him leave without a word, only shaking her head slowly and heading back to the room were resting beds were set up. 

Hisoka barely got far from the room, now no longer needed the aid of the wall to walk, before the man snuck up behind her. 

"Completely healed are you?" he asked in a deep monotone that frightened the girl. She spun around and stared up at the man, concentrating on his silver eyes as they seemed to magnify through his glasses. She was dwarfed by his height, as she was with many more of the school members, teachers and students alike. She stood in his shadow now, speechless for a short while. 

"Somewhat.." 

"Hmm...that medicine she gave you should work fairly quickly." He paused and moved forward in a swift flowing motion, pressing his hand against the youth's forehead as the distance between the two closed in. Hisoka flinched visably from the sudden closeness from the new man. Was her body screaming to be touched or something? 

"Muraki Kazutaka." the man stated simply, now forcing the girl against the wall with his closeness. She found herself unable to move away as she had before, but this time because of a sort of unseen force around him. His eyes were different from that of Tsuzuki's and Hijiri's, there was some sickly evil wanting that seemed to eminate from them. "You're a new student..and a friend of Tsuzuki-san's I believe." 

"H-how.." How had this man, one Hisoka had never met in her life, already known about the strange man she just met the day before. Had she been seen with him in the short while they stood together? Already her reputation was falling apart, even before she had a chance to build one. She didn't wish to be lavished and adored, but the though of being precieved as a friend of that "baka" Tsuzuki would ruin the school year for sure. 

The man smirked down at Hisoka. "A beautiful friend the sugar glutton has made..are the two of you close?" 

Hisoka resisted the urge to yell out 'Hell no' and instead shook her head weakly. 

"A strange man he is..but you Hisoka-san, are far more relaxed, almost depressingly so." Muraki slowly moved his hand to Hisoka's cheek and cupped her chin in his cold hands. An act that sent forceful shivers down Hisoka's spine. "You have some secrets Kurosaki Hisoka..I can feel it. And as a doctor, and someone you should trust, I'd love to find out all of your deepest secrets..." he tilted Hisoka's head upward and simultaneously moved his own down to hers so their faces were close. Hisoka's eyes grew wide as she realized just what was happening, how this man, a stranger, a sensei, a doctor, was now trying to kiss the young girl, and she couldn't move.   
  


* * *

  
  


Tsuzuki hummed his way down the hall, sweets he snuck out of the faculty room held tightly in his arms. A few small cakes stuffed in his mouth greedily as he trolled the hallways. He rounded a corner, one he walked by a few times before in order to delay his study session and a strong feeling clasped his heart like a vice. There was something, something he couldn't pinpoint immediatly, that was not right, and for a second time in the two day period he felt as though Kurosaki Hisoka was in danger. Dropping the snacks he held, both in mouth and arms, Tsuzuki ran quicker down the corrider, his feet stopping as if now caught in cement at the mouth of another hallway to his right. His eyes went wide at the sight as he stood frozen for the moment, staring down the hallway at Hisoka caught in the demon Muraki's web. 

"Hisoka!" 

Tsuzuki screamed out, his feet now taking him quickly down the hallway toward the two. Both Hisoka and Muraki turned to face the approaching man, a sinisterly pleased expression on the face of the doctor. Muraki stepped back slightly as Tsuzuki moved to the side of Hisoka, body now acting as a wall between the two. Hisoka's body suddenly felt weak and sick again from the experience, and she let her body sink to the tiled floor. 

"Hisoka, are you allright? Did he tou-" 

"You'll find her to be perfectly fine Tsuzuki-san." Muraki interupted, pushing his glasses further up his nose before crossing his arms. "I was merely introducing myself.." 

"Bastard..." Tsuzuki muttered through clenched teeth. He ignored Muraki for now, and quickly turned his attention back to Hisoka, crouching infront of the girl. "He didn't hurt you did he?" 

"Mm...no, I'm fine." Hisoka whispered quietly, her weak and sick feeling had started to spread quickly over her body. It was as if the doctor had caused the fever's growth. 

Tsuzuki continued, speaking ill of Muraki even as he stood beside them, a bit further away now. "That man's not to be trusted you understand? I don't ever want you to go near him again, ok?" Hisoka merely looked up at Tsuzuki, now a bit angry at his stern orders as they seemed to make her appear inferior to the student teacher. 

"Do you understand me?!" Tsuzuki yelled out, his voice full of anger and worry for his new found friend. He knew just what Muraki was capible of, how he worked and what he would do the the girl, and he wouldn't allow it. "I said, do you understand me?!" 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hisoka shot out, the first bit of energy the girl had shown in quite a while. "I'm not helpless! You don't have to protect me like I'm a little kid!!" Quickly she stood and forced Tsuzuki back, freeing herself before running off down the hallway as she had done before, leaving the distraut Tsuzuki with Muraki. 

Tsuzuki pulled himself from the floor and watched her leave, already he was growing tired of her closed heart. A quick reminder of the doctor standing behind him forced Tsuzuki to spin around and face the man, a strong expression of hatred on his face. "Don't you go near her again.." 

Muraki simply smiled almost lovingly at Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki-san protecting his lover...how sweet."   


------End.  
  
=====================================  
  
Oooo, the cliffhangers. ^__^ Hope it wasn't too long and boring and sucky. x.x I couldn't resist! Inspiration for chapter 3 is building..but some nice reviews would really boost all that. So lemme know what you all think. Arigatou!! 


End file.
